1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm devices and, more specifically, to a fishing pole strike alert device having an anchor pivotally connected to a rod holder with spring tensioned members positioned between the anchor and the rod holder. The tensioning members provide means for varying the angular displacement of the rod holder and anchor, which is used in an electrical alarm circuit with alarm contacts actuatable through the angular displacement between the anchor and rod holder with one of said contacts user selectively positionable to vary the pressure required to actuate said alarm circuit. The electrical circuit uses a self-contained DC power source, preferably a battery. The present invention also provides a fishing pole strike alert device wherein said anchor is a stake decreasing diametrically to a point whereby said anchor can be inserted into the ground.
The anchor can be of a varying length and form that include stake or stave like embodiments serving as ground engaging members and can have a plurality of holes whereby the anchor can alternately be fastened to structure using other user provided fastening means, such as a clamp.
The rod holder forms a housing for the butt of a fishing pole with the housing exterior surface usable as structure for fastening thereto one or more solar cells for charging the DC power source with the solar cells in sheet form pivotally fastened to the housing.
Additionally, a sleeve can be provided for placement over the anchor member whereby the sheathed anchor member can be inserted into existing boat rod holders.
Furthermore, the present invention provides that the alarm circuit includes an additional element wherein the circuit strike indicator, shown as an audible device, can be detachable horn, strobe light or recitation of recorded message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other alarm devices designed for strike alert. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 417,997 issued to Dupuis on Dec. 24, 1889.
Another patent was issued to Sampson on Jan. 15, 1935 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,842. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,361 was issued to Coulter on Jul. 12, 1960 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 29, 1970 to Creviston, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,302 Dec. 29, 1970.
Another patent was issued to Jennings on Mar. 7, 1972 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,697. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,568 was issued to Whitfield on Sep. 17, 1974. Another was issued to McGuire on Jun. 10, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,034 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 7, 1987 to Butkus as U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,784.
Another patent was issued to Roberts, Sr. on Feb. 28, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,384. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,488 was issued to Canepa on Mar. 16, 1999. Another was issued to Zwettler on Sep. 25, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,043 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 6, 2005 to Cameron, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,367.